


I Love You When You're Sleepy

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-12
Updated: 1997-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th in the 'I Love You When' series. Jim and Blair watch TV.<br/>Sequel to I Love You When You Beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You're Sleepy

Blair was glad to be heading home, finally. A long morning at the station, followed by an even longer afternoon at school. The only thing that had saved his sanity as he had counseled _ten_ undergrads, was the knowledge that Jim would be home when he arrived. 

As promised, the tall, sexy detective was slumped into the couch when Blair walked in the door. The anthropologist knew his lover had heard him when he came in, but Jim continued to watch the sportscaster, as the perky young man informed all who would listen that, once again, the Jags had managed to trounce the Lakers thoroughly. 

Which meant that, once again, Simon was going to be paying Jim off. 

Blair smiled as he made his way silently to the refrigerator, checking to make sure that Jim didn't already have a bottle before grabbing two beers and twisting off the caps. He set one bottle on the table beside the couch, and took a sip from the other, settling in beside his love. 

"How much does he owe you this time?" 

Jim smiled, looking at his young partner for the first time that night. "Thirty bucks." The grin widened as the detective grabbed his own beer and took a pull. "Guy's going to go broke if he keeps insisting that the Lakers are headed for the play-offs." 

Blair smirked in response, snuggling into his lover as the news ended, and the television station announced that _Alien_ was going to be on next. "Cool! I haven't seen that one in a long time." 

Jim pulled himself to his feet and headed for the kitchen. "If we're movie-watching tonight, we're definitely going to need some popcorn."  
  


* * *

The popcorn was made while Blair laid himself out on the couch, so that, when Jim returned, he had no choice but to settle himself between his partner's legs, leanning back and scooting forward, so that his head was now resting on Blair's chest, and Blair's arms were draped over Jim's shoulders. 

"This movie used to scare the hell out of me when I was a kid," Blair mentioned, watching as the crew of the freighter _Nostromo_ woke from their hibernation. 

"When you were a kid?" Jim asked. "This movie came out in the _theaters_ when you were a kid!" 

Blair shrugged, reaching down to the bowl that balanced on Jim's stomach and snagging a handful of popcorn. "Sure. Naomi took me to see it. I must have been like, seven or eight." 

Jim craned his neck up to look into his parnter's eyes. "Naomi took you to see a _horror_ movie when you were eight?!" 

"Sure, why not?" 

Jim turned back to the film and smiled. "Explains a lot." 

Blair snorted, and tuned back in to the movie.  
  


* * *

Just as Ashe was letting the alien-infested Kane back into the ship, against Ripley's orders, Blair heard a suspicion of a snore from the body that lay comfortably over his own. 

"Jim?" 

The body moved slightly, and Jim murmured sleepily. 

"Not too exciting for you, is it?" Blair asked, amused. 

"Just had a long day," Jim apologised, pulling his eyes wide as he focused on the television. 

Blair grinned and kissed his lover's head. "Whatever."  
  


* * *

Ripley was trying to save the damn cat, and Jim was snoring in earnest now. Blair just held him, watching the movie while occassionally taking a moment to kiss his lover's forehead, or the crown of his head, or, in extreme cases, his neck. Jim slept through all of it, and Blair quickly decided that it had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen Jim do. 

The film really was one of Blair's favourites, and he happily lived through the lost of circulation in his legs so that he could just hold Jim and watch Ripley finally trounce the alien. 

But once the credits started to roll, the anthropologist realised that he'd have to transfer himself and his lover to the bedroom, before he either lost a leg, or fell asleep himself. 

"Jim?" He shook the big man, laying a slightly more insistent kiss on his forehead for good measure. "Come on, man. We can't sleep here all night." 

"We _could,_ " Jim observed muzzily. "We could do that if you'd just shut up." 

"Yeah," Blair agreed, laughing. "But then you'd have to carry me to the bathroom in the morning. My legs are seriously asleep here." 

Jim snagged his lover's arm and kissed the inside of his elbow. "The sacrifices you make for me." 

Blair pushed hard against the larger man, trying to haul himself to his feet, and succeeding only in landing hard on the floor. "Yeah, well, my mobility is _not_ something I'm willing to sacrifice." 

Jim laughed sleepily, as he knelt beside his lover and started trying to rub some circulation into the protesting limbs. "Sorry, Chief," he mumbled. 

Blair looked up at him with a smile. Jim was _still_ asleep. And that was so unlike him. The detective usually woke quickly. But maybe tonight, he was just feeling happily muzzy, and didn't want to ruin it. 

As Jim's hand drifted closer to Blair's crotch, the younger man debated the wisdom of his body's response. Jim really needed to sleep, by the look of him, and Blair's body seemed to want to do anything _but._

"Come on, man," Blair whispered, the arousal making his voice a little husky. "Let's go to bed." 

Jim yawned widely and helped his partner up. "Absolutely." 

Getting up the stairs was a little painful on legs that were still full of pins and needles, but Blair managed, laughing lightly as Jim unceremoniously dropped every stitch of clothing from his body and slipped beneath the covers. How the man managed, even half asleep, to drop all his clothes in a neat little pile, Blair _still_ hadn't figured out. 

Blair had to take a little bit more time to neaten up his own pile, and he happily joined his lover in bed. He again schooled his body to behave as Jim leaned over and gave him a heavy, sleepy kiss. 

That was when Blair's lips staged a revolution, returning to Jim's insistently, as his tongue joined the campaign, and swirled lightly around Jim's mouth, seeking entrance. 

Unconsciously, Jim's mouth granted it, and the revolution suddenly jumped ships, as Jim's tongue replied to Blair's opening salvos. In a very few moments, it was an all out revolt.  
  


* * *

Jim rolled his lover up to lay on his stomach, as Blair continued to plunder him. He was awake now. Wide awake and very, _very_ horny. He wondered exactly when Blair had decided that seducing a sleepy man was worthwhile. 

"You," Blair asked, nipping lightly at Jim's neck. "awake... enough... for this...?" 

Jim pushed up against his lover, their erections clashing with an audible groan from both men. 

"That answer your question?" 

Blair licked his way back to Jim's lips. "Just checking." 

They spent longer than they'd thought they would simply engaging in slow, leisurely foreplay. But when Jim really got serious, flipping his partner over so that he could go to work on Blair's stomach, he could tell that neither of them was going to be satisfied with that.  
  


* * *

Lubed and ready, Blair slipped carefully into Jim's ass, feeling the bigger man convulse in pleasure. _This_ wasn't going to last long--for _either_ of them. 

Which was okay, Blair decided, as his short series of thrusts produced a pleasantly numbing orgasm for each of them. He rolled Jim over, blanketing himself over him sleepily. "Okay," Blair lazed quietly. "You can go to sleep now." 

Jim sighed contentedly. "Thanks. What brought that on, by the way?" 

"You're cute when you sleep," Blair mumbled. 

"What?" 

Blair roused himself enough to look up at Jim's heavy eyes. "I love you when you're sleepy. Satisfied?" 

Jim tightened his grip on his young lover, smiling as he dropped a kiss onto those beautiful curls. 

"I'm always satisfied with you, lover."  
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at xangst@frii.com  
.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
